<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как осветлить волосы в домашних условиях? by viridis_mundi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085959">Как осветлить волосы в домашних условиях?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridis_mundi/pseuds/viridis_mundi'>viridis_mundi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Quarantine, Some Humor, Мальчики учатся красить волосы друг другу, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridis_mundi/pseuds/viridis_mundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Как осветлить волосы без краски в домашних условиях. Осветление волос лимоном. Осветление волос кефиром. Осветление волос перекисью водорода. О! - Бокуто наконец отрывается от созерцания своего драгоценного телефона и переводит восторженный взгляд на Акааши. - У тебя есть перекись водорода?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как осветлить волосы в домашних условиях?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как осветлить волосы без краски в домашних условиях. Осветление волос лимоном. Осветление волос кефиром. Осветление волос перекисью водорода. О! — Бокуто наконец отрывается от созерцания своего драгоценного телефона и переводит восторженный взгляд на Акааши. — У тебя есть перекись водорода?</p>
<p>— Я бы тебе даже кефир с лимоном не доверил, не то что перекись водорода, — отзывается Кейджи откуда-то вне пределов видимости. Из того же угла слышатся шуршащие пакеты и выдвигающиеся ящики — Акааши пытается найти краску до того как Бокуто перейдёт от чтения статей к их воплощению в реальность.</p>
<p>Кенма со скрытым интересом следит за ними через экран телефона Куроо. Из-за карантина они не могут собраться все вчетвером, а уж о том, чтобы ещё и позвать Хинату приехать к ним за тридевять земель даже речи быть не может. Бокуто казалось бы искренне расстроился, что не сможет увидеть, — далее с его слов — своего самого лучшего в мире ученика. К счастью, в апатию он не впал, что было весьма неплохо для всех вокруг. Кенме уже казалось, что им с Кейджи придётся терпеть своих капитанов по отдельности, однако острая потребность Бокуто и Куроо в друг друге внезапно заставила их мозги соображать с завидной скоростью, и вот сейчас они общаются по парам через телефоны друг друга. Козуме даже не против — разговаривать не с глазу на глаз оказалось куда легче.</p>
<p>— Как быстро осветлить волосы мёдом! — ещё более возбуждённо, чем раньше орёт Котаро, полностью игнорируя замечание Акааши.</p>
<p>— Как? — Куроо выныривает из-за инструкции по применению краски и, судя по не менее воодушевленному тону, близок к тому, чтобы скормить краску псам и выжечь волосы Кенмы мёдом.</p>
<p>— Побереги наше психологическое здоровье, — устало говорит Козуме и мягко забирает тонкий листок инструкции из рук Тетсуро.</p>
<p>— Как можно беречь то, чего нет, — вновь доносится голос Кейджи, однако в этот раз его владелец появляется вслед за ним. Он держит в руках крайне помятую пачку серой краски и критически осматривает волосы Бокуто, непривычно смотрящие вниз и придающие ему вид невинного совёнка. У Акааши скорее всего уже иммунитет к этому его виду выработался</p>
<p>Кенма незаметно придвигается ближе к боку Куроо, который сидит на стиральной машинке и также незаметно приобнимает Козуме в ответ. В чужих объятьях спокойно и удобно и вроде даже легче читается инструкция.</p>
<p>На самом деле, покраска — это очень странная вещь, сколько бы раз ты не ею не занимался, каждый раз, словно первый, и ты вновь и вновь боишься что-то испортить. Поэтому вдумчивое чтение инструкции заново — это уже своеобразный ритуал. Куроо смотрит через плечо и мерно дышит куда-то в макушку. Козуме кажется, что он мог бы находится в этой ванне рядом с Тетсуро вечно.</p>
<p>— Дай свою руку, нужно проверить тебя на аллергию, — Акааши вроде и говорит как обычно, но знающие его люди смогли бы расслышать тёплые нотки в его голосе. А внимательно смотрящие, ещё и нежный взгляд с улыбкой в уголках глаз. Котаро невероятно повезло с Кейджи. Тот красивый, умный, сильный, — и Кенма тут скорее даже не про физическую силу говорит — Акааши запросто читает Бокуто и может подбодрить того всего одним словом. Кенма совершенный профан почти по всем пунктам. Да, он неплохой стратег — Куроо говорит, что прекрасный, — но зачем Тетсуро возиться с кем-то, у кого уровень социальной тревожности выше, чем Лев? Кенма опустил взгляд обратно на руки, в которых лежали все необходимые для окрашивания средства и очень сильно захотел обратно в комнату, к закрытым дверям и занавешенным окнам. Куроо, словно почувствовав, что с Козуме что-то не так, прижал его ближе и, зарывшись носом в волосы, прошептал тихо-тихо.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, котёнок, я никуда не уйду, — и Кенма верит. Вот так легко и беззаботно, с еле заметной улыбкой на губах верит и кивает головой в ответ.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — говорит он и радуется, что у Акааши достаточно умений, чтобы отвлечь Бокуто и не мешать им пару минут. Он слышит как на фоне Бокуто бурчит на Кейджи и торопиться смыть пробу на аллергию. Кейджи ворчит в ответ, но нет ни капли раздражения в его голосе, лишь забота и преданность.</p>
<p>— Ты уже пользовался этой краской? — говорит Куроо и вертит в руках упаковку, только что взятую из рук Кенмы.</p>
<p>— Да, аллергии нет, — тихо отзывается последний и устраивается удобнее на край ванны, чуть съёжившись от потери тепла в лице Тетсуро.</p>
<p>— Чья команда покрасится медленнее, те лохи! — внезапно орёт Бокуто, и Кенма с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как у Куроо в глазах зарождается азарт. Потом Кенма слышит, как Акааши на фоне начинает дышать на счёт, но молчит, а значит понимает, что сопротивление бесполезно. Кенме приходится смириться с судьбой и отдаться в руки маэстро с эмо-причёской. Звучит, конечно, страшно, но такова его жизнь, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.</p>
<p>— На ста-арт, — тем временем кричит Бокуто.</p>
<p>— Внимание! — вторит ему Куроо.</p>
<p>— И марш! Акааши, ну, быстрее же! — Кейджи усмехается, но торопиться и не думает. Он крайне аккуратно распределяет опущенные пряди и тщательно прокрашивает каждую. Бокуто стонет, но, кажется, смиряется, что его парикмахер торопиться не собирается. Внезапно Кенма понимает, что с его головой не происходит ничего страшного. Вернее, с ней вообще ничего не происходит. Он удивлённо смотрит на Куроо и натыкается на него, прожигающего взглядом телефон Кенмы — его собственный то сейчас используется для связи. Тетсуро поворачивает голову и замечает, что на него смотрят. Он драматично взмахивает руками и, растягивая гласные, расстроенно тянет.</p>
<p>— Тут написано разделить волосы на отдельные пряди начиная от передней части, — он крепче берёт в руки телефон и зачитывает дальше. — Старайтесь, чтобы пряди получились по 10 сантиметров, я что им, линейка? — тут Куроо понижает голос и очень виновато произносит. — Я боюсь ошибиться.</p>
<p>Кенма пару мгновений смотрит на него, а потом внезапно фыркает и мягко-мягко улыбается.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужно прокрасить всего корни. Ты читаешь статью о полном осветлении, мне это не нужно, — улыбка Козуме не меркнет, и Куроо кажется, что он влюбляется ещё сильнее, хотя казалось бы, куда больше. Но как вообще можно не любить этого прекрасного котёнка, особенно, когда он вот так сидит и улыбается тебе. Тетсуро чувствует, как расслабляется и отвечает своей улыбкой Кенме.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, тогда порвём этих сов! — Кенма снова фыркает и слышит, как на заднем фоне начинает возмущаться Бокуто.</p>
<p>Победителя они так и не узнали — у Куроо на телефоне кончилась зарядка. А пока они искали провод, пока вновь по тысячному разу настраивали дискорд, что Кенма, что Бокуто уже успели нанести краску, посидеть с ней, смыть, высушиться и, в случае Котаро, даже уложиться. Акааши потом немного удивлённо поведал Кенме, что удивлён, как пряди Бокуто не отличались друг от друга по цвету. Всё же использовались разные краски. Козуме тогда пожал плечами, а потом посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Как раз у него цвет корней всё же чуть-чуть отличался от цвета концов волос, но переход был плавным, так что это совершенно не портило общую картину. А через несколько помывок, так и вообще заметно не будет. За его спиной Куроо и Бокуто начинают играть в камень ножницы бумага, успевая одновременно с этим перемыть косточки всем общим знакомым. Акааши старался как-то уравновесить этот ураган, от которого дуло ветром даже несмотря на такое дистанционное общение, но в итоге просто сидел за спиной Бокуто, положив подбородок тому на плечо, и слушал.</p>
<p>Кенма опирается рукой о косяк и смотрит мягко-мягко, с нежной улыбкой следит за эмоциями Куроо, его мимикой, жестами, голосом, да и вообще за всем ним, и чувствует себя счастливым. Правда счастливым. Действительно счастливым. А когда Куроо поднимает на него глаза и улыбается той самой <em>особенной</em> улыбкой, Кенме хочется взлететь и закричать. Но он боится так открыто проявлять свои чувства, поэтому просто заправляет выбившуюся прядку за ухо и обещает себе — когда-нибудь, он сможет сказать о своей любви громко. Так, чтобы каждый услышал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>